


Tango really wants that moustache back.

by GimbleGamble



Series: Season 7! [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: I stand by the fact that Impulse is the team ZIT mum, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Mumbo says a swearword, Pining, Polyhermits - Freeform, Team ZIT+ Mumbo?, but for a moustache for some reason, gosh i need sleep, granted he does have his moments though, how's this for a rare pair, i love that tag oml, persona shipping, tango gets a bit loopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimbleGamble/pseuds/GimbleGamble
Summary: Like really, really.Tango stares from afar as that minx of a moustache taunted him, seduced him, beckoned him closer. He made up his mind, he's gonna take that baby back.Well theres gonna be an attempt anyways, multiple even, but knowing Tango it's at least going to be entertaining... right?
Relationships: TangBo, TangoTek/MumboJumbo
Series: Season 7! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781866
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	1. Third Times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said that the stuff I write usually borders crack-fic territory? This one's probably straddling it too closely.
> 
> Blame/thank the people on tumblr for oiling up the idea-ficator with their headcannons and asks.

* * *

Tango stared at his reflection with tears brimming in his eyes. He lovingly caressed the space where that lovely, luscious moustache once proudly sat. He sighed dejectedly.

It was gone too soon. He knew it was temporary, he knew he’d give it back eventually, but still!

“best stack of diamonds I’ve ever spent” he sniffled, much to Impulse’s amusement.

“are you still upset about Mumbo’s moustache?” he grins looking at Tango with barely hidden mirth. They were supposed to be working on something, some new and improved monster of a redstone machinery to possibly blot out the sun. But Tango's been hit with one of his **_moods_ **.

“hey! it was _mine…_ I _bought_ it” he argued indignantly, arms crossed.

“you _rented_ it” Zedaph chimes in from the bulk storage area filling a couple of shulker boxes with iron blocks.

“the store’s named ‘buy my bits’ not ‘rent my bits’!” he quips back, peeking through the floor hole and glaring at the blond locks bouncing around on the floor below.

“huh, you got me there” Zed hums thoughtfully passing the shulkers to Impulse, Tango paces around his storage area wearing down the concrete at his feet, he _should_ be helping out yeah, but ooh baby he’s worked up now.

“besides! his suit and hair is still out there, why am I the only one who has to give up the moustache!” he waves his arms wildly, getting very steamed. It was unfair! his arms conveyed to the world around him, coming very close to hitting Impulse’s head.

Zedaph laughs at Tango’s dramatic theatrics while Impulse frantically dodged the flailing limbs, balancing the heavy shulkerboxes on his arms. He did have a sneaking suspicion that Tango was aiming on hitting him anyways and that trademark sly grin of his basically confirmed it.

Tango let out an exaggerated sigh choosing to crumple down into the floor, right in everybody’s way. Impulse rolls his eyes at the display carefully stepping around the roadblock, can't quite hide the fond little grin behind the boxes on his arms.

Impulse sets them down and starts to draw up the plans, fiddling with the tracking system they’d want to put in it. Zedaph demonstrates with some redstone lamps and etho hopper clocks.

They start planning the road map of the build while Tango stews in his own thoughts, looking like he’d appreciate a nice, thick moustache to twirl evilly between his fingers. A lightbulb went off above his head, both metaphorically and physically with the blinding light of the redstone lamp that so happens to be perfectly placed above him.

“I have an idea!” he giddily announced, completely derailing the on-going conversation. Impulse and Zedaph slowly look over to him with trepidation.

“oh no” Impulse groaned seeing the familiar glint of madness in Tango’s eyes.

“I’m gonna steal it!” he posed triumphantly, basking in the stunned silence he got as a response.

“what” Zed blurted out.

“yeah! I’m sure he won’t mind, Grian does it all the time! and they already finished filming the stupid mayoral ad he doesn’t need it anymore!” He rambled followed by slightly manic laughter. Impulse and Zedaph look at each other in worry.

* * *

They searched far and wide across the lands, going through the usual haunts. From the majestic forest wrenches to the new and improved industrial district, they just can’t find Mumbo. They ended up in the shopping district as a last resort, searching for the tall architect with questionable trousers.

They finally spotted the man in question loitering inside Redzone, sporting a lengthy shopping list and a grimace. They could see him sigh as he deposited a handful of diamonds into various barrels, filling his redstone shulkerbox with the items he purchased.

Tango dove into the trident shop to hide, Impulse and Zedaph in tow.

“how exactly are you planning on taking the moustache?” Impulse asked, still worried at the ever present glint in Tango’s eyes. Their gazes followed Mumbo as he wandered towards the nether portal. The team followed suit, sneaking from one shop to the next.

“the force necessary to transfer the moustache from one face to another…" he trails off, muttering computations and numbers under his breath. This did nothing to appease Impulse as he nervously shifts from one foot to another, his concern palpable.

Zedaph, however, was just brimming with excitement, it’s been a while since Tango’s become this unhinged and honestly it’s always such an _experience_ whenever it happens.

They watched as Mumbo stopped at the barge to browse the contents. It seems like he was absentmindedly looking around when Grian popped up from a barrel to surprise him. The shrill laughter of the brunet echoed around the area as Mumbo clutched his chest in shock.

“look at that moustache” Tango mutters, eyes sparkling “look at how it glistens in the sun”

“Impulse I’m getting worried” Zedaph whispers loudly, elbowing the man beside him who just shrugs in response.

The sound of rockets drew their gazes upwards seeing Iskall enter through the middle of the barge, most likely lured in by Grian’s laughter. The three of them talk animatedly, about what? Tango wouldn’t know, he’s way too focused on the beautiful moustache on Mumbo’s face.

“s-soft, luscious” as if in a trance, Tango lunges, all pretense of stealth thrown out the window as the heavy thud of his boots echoed around him. He closed their distance in record time, thankful for the accidental distraction Iskall and Grian supply. The moment he was near enough he pounces, tackling Mumbo face first.

The slightest, tiniest error in calculation made it so that his lips crash-landed squarely on Mumbo's own. 

In theory, Tango muses, he could also blame the numbers when he deepens the kiss, urged by the delicate gasp of the architect below him as he runs his tongue along Mumbo's lower lip.

Everyone in attendance froze.

Until Iskall and Grian break the silence, whooping and whistling as if possessed by the spirit of a decently sized stadium in the middle of a heated game. Impulse and Zedaph bolted over, Impulse in a blind panic on whether or not people got hurt while Zedaph all but joined in with the frenzied architects.

Tango sits up from the provocative position he found himself in, he feels tingly, warm, but no moustache. Mumbo is panting, red faced beneath him, his eyes were unfocused and half-lidded, his lips were… red… and parted. Tango’s eyes widened.

“d-dangit trial one is a failure!” he announces, a hint of pink painting his own cheeks "back to the drawing board!" he rockets out leaving everyone else in the dust.

“what on earth was that about?” Mumbo asked incredulously, turning his gaze to the rest of team ZIT. Impulse chuckles nervously while Zedaph seems to be taken with awe, eyes sparkling.

Impulse offers a rushed excuse dragging the smitten Zedaph away to follow Tango leaving the architect trio confused as all heck, well, one of them anyway, all Grian and Iskall offer are beaming smiles as they both vibrate in glee.

* * *

Day 2

Tango stalks his prey.

He was in Mumbo’s iron farm surrounded by villager rock formations, one of which bears a striking resemblance with someone he can't quite put his finger to. He pokes his head above the hedges and squints, seeing Mumbo and Xisuma sitting across each other.

Honestly, it _is_ a pretty idyllic place for a picnic or a spot of tea, which it looked like the pair was actually having. Mumbo seems to be rambling along about the iron farm he’s built while X nods in response, carefully drinking tea with a look of bliss.

“more force might do it…” Tango mutters to himself, still staring at the mustache with reverence, he sneaks away and silently rockets to high enough levels, steeling himself for the next step. With a determined huff, he locks his sight with the moustache and dives.

The deafening rush of air as the altitude rapidly decreased wasn’t enough to change his mind. He kept his eyes on the coordinates on his communicator as the ground rushed to meet him, he pulled up at the exact moment necessary and made a beeline towards his target.

He was only a few blocks away when he met Mumbo’s eyes, seeing them widen as the poor hermit registered what was about to happen.

The crash wasn’t as painful as he first thought it’d be. Despite taking both mumbo and the chair that he was sitting on with him, the lush hedges broke their fall. It was actually really comfortable, he thought, deepening the kiss once again.

Wait, what?

“Oh _dear_ ” Xisuma grins, amused, as he sips his tea, avidly watching the events unfold in front of him with an intensity rarely seen in the admin’s dark eyes.

Mumbo tastes like chocolate chip cookies and Darjeeling tea, Tango muses, groaning in appreciation as he felt hands card through his hair. He grips Mumbo’s shirt and pulls him closer, feeling the man below him shiver. He attacked with gusto, meeting Mumbo’s more timid approach with vigour, possibly overwhelming the architect.

In a split second Tango's lips found their way to Mumbo's neck sucking dainty little marks along the side.

"Tango?" Mumbo half moans half gasps, snapping Tango out of his daze. He froze, face red, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, Tango looked like he wanted to say something, anything, but gave up and opted to rocket out instead, once again leaving everyone else in the dust.

Xisuma snickers at the utter confusion on Mumbo's red face.

"you seem to be getting more popular lately" Xisuma teased, setting down his mug besides the half-filled plate of cookies. Mumbo groans in embarrassment fixing his very disheveled appearance. "I'm just thankful he untucked your shirt, it’s getting to be quite an eyesore honestly” he snickers again at the mock offense on Mumbo’s face

“I need to display the belt dude” he scoffs, tucking his shirt back into his old man trousers much to Xisuma’s dismay.

“aw boo” the admin stuck his tongue out, reaching for another cookie. “you know, if more people _drop_ in on you like this I might visit more often, it’s always such a treat to see you this flustered" He grins, making Mumbo’s face flush red. 

"Xisuma, my word!" he spluttered, fueling endless enjoyment for their leader.

* * *

Day 3

Mumbo hums staring at the multicolored base. He brought over the necessary items to fix Tango’s door but it doesn’t seem like he’s around. Oh right, he also wanted to ask about the recent… _events_ that keep happening. With a small sigh he shrugs, unpacking his redstone box anyways to begin work on the door.

Tango sighed dejectedly. He was flying back from Impulse’s base after getting an earful from the man himself. _Apparently_ he was being a bit of a nuisance with all his obsessive pining for Mumbo’s moustache and he _might_ be causing some delays and whatnots to the architect’s busy, busy schedule.

Are they still even the architects anymore? Tango wasn’t sure.

The sight of his colorful base was a welcome one and he was eager to get back into doing _something_ to get his mind off that beautiful piece of facial hair. He looks at the door to his main base feeling the ideas slowly trickle back in.

Wait, _what_?

Why was there a door!? Tango’s eyebrows raised in confusion, when the heck did that happen? The last he saw of the contraption was in a chest broken down to its rough equivalent in diamonds, simultaneously stolen and bought in one go. He saw a little bit of movement from far away and felt his heart skip a beat. With practiced precision he dove into the open window, pulled up and above the storage walls, did a graceful midair maneuver, and landed a bit too hard on the floor below.

Mumbo almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of breaking ankles that came from behind. He turned around to see Tango crumpled on the floor behind him.

“ow” he groaned, face down on the grass beneath them. Mumbo snorted, fighting every urge to laugh out loud at his fellow redstoner’s expense “hey Mumbo” Tango raised his head sheepishly to look at the hermit in front of him.

“hey Tango” Mumbo beamed. Tango sighed pressing his face back down into the grass.

“Mumbo, I want to apologise” he started, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the hermit in question, “I’ve been an annoyance lately and I’m sorry” soft surprised laughter escaped the architect, making Tango raise his head.

“I don’t mind at all Tango” he smiles shyly, offering an outstretched hand to the hermit on the ground, “I just kinda want to know why” Tango took the hand and stood, looking everywhere except Mumbo.

“I uhh… juuuuuuuust, y’know?” He dusted himself off, his voice reaching a couple octaves higher every word. “I juuuust wanted to uhh… _borrow_ your moustache” he winced as he waited on the other hermit’s response.

Mumbo blinked, brain processing what Tango just said, a tiny smile played at his lips as he felt laughter bubble deep in his chest. The dam broke and it started with chuckles, quickly devolving into a laughing fit.

“y-you just wanted the moustache back?” he managed to get out in between laughter. The idea tickled Mumbo fiercely, everything that happened sort of makes sense now in a roundabout way and the absurdity of it was so on-brand for Tango and it just set him off.

Tango stared, eyes wide and face heating up, his brain running a mile a minute. He steps closer, looking a bit conflicted. It wasn’t long until Mumbo’s laughter tapered off, noticing his silence and the decreased distance between them.

“Tango?”

Tango closed the distance still, to the point where their chests almost touched. Mumbo raised his eyebrow, even as his back hit the door, he mostly looked confused and maybe a tiny bit concerned at the usually bombastic hermit’s prolonged silence. Tango hummed.

“honestly, at this point I think I just like kissing you” he admitted pinning Mumbo with his gaze and his hands, planting them firmly on either side of the architect’s head.

Red **bloomed** on Mumbo’s face, spreading from the tips of his ears down into his neck. Being at a loss of words seems like the biggest understatement of the century as he continually tried and failed to muster up a reply, stuttering like there’s no tomorrow. What on earth was he supposed to say to that?! He felt his heart pound in his chest as the heat on his face intensified at the sight of Tango’s smirk.

Tango pressed a chaste kiss on Mumbo’s lips.

Which… didn’t last long as a swift nip to the architect’s lips derailed his thoughts, sharp canines asking for permission, quickly and enthusiastically granted as Mumbo moaned wrapping his arms around Tango’s neck, hands tangling into soft blond hair.

Tango keened as he felt Mumbo respond more earnestly. One hand wrapped around Mumbo’s hips and pulled him closer, delighting in the sensation of their bodies flush against each other. He all but melted into the architect's kiss, jolts of pleasure sparking everytime their tongues met.

Mumbo shivered as he felt a hand trail against his side. Tiny little noises escaped him as it teasingly made its way under his shirt which somehow got untucked again. It felt too warm as it settled on his lower back, gently tracing small circles on his skin. He moaned, feeling the lightheadedness creep up on him.

Tango redirects and trails butterfly kisses along Mumbo’s cheek letting the man take deep panting breaths. The blond snickered.

“you have the lung capacity of a goldfish” he teased, nuzzling Mumbo’s ear. Before the architect can defend the pride of his lungs, the feeling of lips on his neck scrambled his thoughts.

“mn, Tango” Mumbo whined. trembling as teeth grazed his neck. He felt Tango grin against his skin.

"yep, almost as good as having your moustache" Tango sighs contentedly resting his forehead on Mumbo’s shoulder. This kicks off another laughing fit, this time bringing Tango along with him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Mumbo's harem grew three sizes that day...
> 
> That took a while didn't it babes?. Would've come out sooner if only I realized that the battery on my BT keyboard was low and needed a top-up. Also been having consecutive no-good days, kinda derails the writing, makes me want to just play minecraft til 3am. Anyways I'm sorta bordering into sleep deprevation territory so forgive any spelling mistakes.
> 
> This idea slowly came about from people asking me questions on tumblr so this is dedicated to them. Also dedicated to the sweet anons sending me sweet messages. This is my first time writing team ZIT so I'm still a bit shaky on that. Hopefully I get a bit better at it though because I absolutely love their content and the way they gel together.
> 
> Okay, okay what do I add here, I always think of a/n's during writing but the moment I actually need to put the notes in I go head emnpty.
> 
> Was this whole thing an excuse to write that lightbulb bit? maybe. Was it funny? At this point I'm not sure but it did make me laugh as I was writing it so _maybe_.
> 
> I got two more in the works currently, a spicy (rated E) Xisuma/Mumbo one and an addition to the 'garden bed' series. Yes I've finally figured out a series title for the 'mumbo accidentally sleeps outside his base' series that makes me happy. I now realize that I should've put them in chapters but that may be a bit too late now.
> 
> Oh anyone wants to see tiny little updates in the stuff I write? I notice I usually add stuff in the tags of my tumblr posts for some reason. I just have too much to say and have no outlet irl so it spills through the internet. Like these overly long a/n's
> 
> Ok this maybe my longest a/n yet if you're reading this know that I appreciate you and I absolutely adore you. Thank you for reading babe. ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	2. Operation Counting Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats that? A perspective swap? Focusing more on Mumbo's side of events? Fresh and Zesty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-... hmm well, I've always wanted to try my hand at a perspective shift type thing! Honestly I wasn't planning a second chapter to this lol but one day the phrase "operation counting sheep" popped in my mind and this happened.

* * *

Mumbo sighed, rummaging through the stocks of Redzone, why was everything so expensive? He rolls his eyes and stocks up anyways, being more worried at the idea of being low on redstone supplies than being low on diamonds. He filled his redstone shulkerbox up to the brim and immediately felt a lot better about his purchase.

What else is on the list? Mumbo scrutinizes the long strip of paper in his hand as he exited the shop. Seems like he got most of the things he needed. But since he’s here anyways, he might as well look around more.

He found himself inside Grian’s barge. Well, the name honestly doesn’t fit anymore does it? It’s a definitely a thing of beauty and the items on stock are so varied he wonders if Grian can actually keep up with the demand.

Speaking of stock, Grian actually added some new items! This drew Mumbo’s attention, shuffling closer, it looks like it’s all reasonably priced too. Maybe Mumbo _will_ help himself to some-

“MUMBO!” Grian burst forth from a barrel like a sandy blond jack-in-the-box, nearly scaring the man out of his chest high trousers. Mumbo clutched his chest in shock reeling from the fright of his life.

“Grian what the fuck” he gasped, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Upon hearing Mumbo’s genuine response, Grian burst out laughing, loudly and uncontrollably, he felt like he couldn’t stop even if he tried.

His cackling laughter echoed around the barge spilling out into the shopping district. This attracted the attention of Iskall who, by chance, was flying around the area.

“what happened?” he asked, landing beside them, almost concerned at the sight of Grian on the floor laughing so much that it looked like it hurt.

“He jumped out of a barrel and surprised me!” Mumbo exclaimed.

“a-and he-hee swore at me!” Grian replied while laughing, Iskall gasped dramatically, covering his mouth with one hand.

“Mumbo Jumbo, _language_ ” he scolded, setting off Grian’s laughter once again, the twinkling in Iskall’s eyes announced that he was about to lose composure as well.

Mumbo rolls his eyes and huffs, trying to fight the smile that’s threatening to bloom on his face. He put his hands on his hips in what he was hoping to be an intimidating manner.

“now listen here-”

With a blink and a blur of red, Mumbo was gone from where he once stood, raising the alarm for the rest of the architects. Grian stood from his position and joined Iskall in looking around, the dizzying shift from laughter to worry went straight into confusion as they saw Mumbo a bit of a ways away, underneath a _very_ enthusiastic Tango.

Mumbo gasped as he felt someone’s lips quite literally crash into his. The flash of intense red eyes and the cotton candy sweet scent basically told him that it was Tango, giving a name to the very opportunistic slip of the tongue that made him shiver.

Theres taking your breath away and theres whatever Tango’s doing right now. How on earth is he doing that thing with his tongue?! The tiny jolts of pleasure as their tongues crossed each other made Mumbo’s head spin.

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Grian broke the silence clutching onto an equally dumbfounded Iskall like his life depended on it “they’re making out”

“they’re making out” Iskall repeated. eyes glued at the scene.

“LOOK AT THEM GO!” Grian yelled jumping up and down in excitement absolutely losing his marbles, Iskall joined him in his unrestrained summer fun doing what he does best, laughing his heart out.

Rapidly approaching footsteps barely distracted the duo on the ground as Impulse's panicked voice came through the doorway.

"Is anybody hurt?" he yelled a good ways away from the door itself. Zedaph dove through the door to join Iskall and Grian in commentating the spectacle infront of them, yelling about 'tongue action' and 'wandering hands' and a couple more phrases with varying degrees of lewdity.

Impulse finally made it in and sighed as he stood besides the overexcited trio. He knew he had a reason to worry, Tango was bound to get himself or, in the worst case scenario, another hermit hurt. He massaged his temple in a futile attemp to stamp down the forming headache. So far it didn't seem like either of them minded the crash so he supposed the backpack leash isn't needed just yet.

The noises abruptly stopped as Tango shot up eyebrows conveying a mix of confusion and awe as the lightest shade of pink adorned his cheeks. Below him Mumbo looked simultaneously better and worse, blush on full blast and half lidded eyes, he was panting heavily through parted lips, a sight everyone was pretty interested in, most of all Tango himself who's gaze was locked on Mumbo's face.

“d-dangit trial one is a failure!” Tango announces, scrambling off the prone redstoner on the floor "back to the drawing board!" he rockets out leaving everyone else in the dust.

Dangit Tango.

“what on earth was that about?” Mumbo asked incredulously as he sat up, questioning gaze flicking between Impulse and Zedaph.

Impulse chuckles nervously, he needs to say something because a quick glance towards Zedaph tells him that the blond was at a loss for words but in a completely different direction as suggested by his wide smile and shining eyes.

"uhh sugar rush?" The excuse clumsily tumbled out his lips as he dragged Zedaph away.

They didn't wait for an answer, immediately taking to the skies, following Tango who was flying so quickly and so erratically you'd think he was in the middle of a storm.

"was that your plan?!" Impulse yelled over the rushing wind, hand clasped around Zed's wrist.

"it was an amazing plan! I haven't seen Mumbo light up like that since someone spiked the Christmas punch!" Zed beamed letting himself be dragged by Impulse's rockets. Impulse looked at him with a wry grin.

"I'm pretty sure that 'someone' was you Zed" he raised an eyebrow, holding back laughter. Zedaph cheekily stuck his tongue out. 

"I can neither confirm nor deny that" their banter was cut short by their arrival at Toon Towers and the sight of Tango almost missing the open window.

They snickered.

* * *

Day 2

Mumbo was lying on one of the many hedges that populated his villager area, trying to keep his iron farm activated for long enough to fill his chests. He shifted his position and sighed contentedly, while it wasn't comfortable enough to sleep on, it was comfortable enough to lounge on.

With the shopping all done yesterday (despite any weird occurences happening at the tail end of it) his schedule's been blissfully cleared. There was a certain charm in literally doing nothing, no time sensitive projects, no meetings, just him, the clouds and the sun behind them, a lovely rolling breeze, and the distant sounds of dying iron golems. Well, at least he was still being productive.

He was about to reconsider the comfort of the hedge when rockets rang overhead and a shadow passed over him. He lazily turned his head to look at the hermit who just landed. Striking yellow suit of armour with a matching bee themed helmet. It seems like the admin has come to pay a visit!

"hey Mumbo!" He greeted carrying rockets on one hand and a picnic basket on the other, most likely filled with the supplies he ends up collecting during his visits.

"oh hey X, doing your rounds?" Mumbo stood up, sheepishly dusting off the leaves that stuck to his shirt.

"yep, I just came from Stress' base, she gave me tea leaves!" Xisuma beamed getting a jar from the basket, it was filled with loose tea leaves and capped with a yellow piece of cloth with a red ribbon holding it in place. A handwritten label was stuck on the front. He handed it to Mumbo who flipped it over to read the label.

"Darjeeling tea? this is quite nice!" he raised his eyebrows in amazement, he carefully handed it back to Xisuma who took it with a happy grin.

"what are you working on?" he asked, looking around the area for any obvious signs of a project. Mumbo shrugged sitting back down.

"I'm just collecting some iron to be honest, I've got nothing planned right now" he grins back, pleased at his accidental break.

"good! join me for a spot of tea" X set the picnic basket down and took out some supplies. Mumbo stood up with an idea in mind.

"I think I have villagers willing to give up a couple of their cookies for the right price" he offered, Xisuma nodded.

"I'll set up here while you get em"

After a bit of haggling, Mumbo comes back to a full set up of chairs, a table, and a steaming pot of tea. Xisuma already had his helmet off and is closely checking on the pot. Mumbo placed a plate of cookies on the table and sat across their leader.

"Stress is really making headway in this whole brewing thing huh" he commented, the smell of tea was delightfully wafting towards him.

"oh yes, I thought she'd just stay in the potions side but apparently she has more than enough materials for the less magicky stuff" X poured out two cups of tea and handed one to Mumbo. He sat back down and took a nice long sip "by the way, I heard you lot made quite the commotion in the shopping district yesterday" Xisuma grins, eyes twinkling. Mumbo groaned.

"I can't believe you heard about that" he huffed, taking a bite of a cookie, Xisuma practically vibrated in his seat with excitement.

"Iskall was at Stress' base when I passed by and he was quite energetic while telling the story"

"of course he is"

"I only caught the tail end of it though and I would love to hear the whole thing from the source himself" Xisuma smiled innocently, Mumbo groaned again.

"I was just browsing the items at the barge when Grian popped up and surprised me! And I might've accidentally swore" Xisuma snorted mid sip, almost choking on his tea.

"I can't even imagine that" he laughed hitting his chest with his fist while clearing his throat.

"Then Iskall comes in and he and Grian were having a grand old time" Xisuma's smiled turned coy.

"is this where Tango comes in?" he adds, Mumbo felt heat creep up his cheeks.

"I _**knew**_ that's the part you were interested in" he squinted at the admin's direction, pointing an accusatory cookie his way.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he teased closing his eyes as he took another sip of his tea, Mumbo rolled his eyes.

"If you must know-" the words die on his lips as his eyes catch a flash of red.

The sound of the crash barely distubed Xisuma's long drawn out sip as Mumbo disappeared for the second time in two days. What Xisuma did do, however, was to adjust his seat to better view the action.

He _knew_ something good will happen when his helmet pinged and told him that another hermit was nearby. 

"Oh _dear_ "

And oh boy Tango was really getting in to it, isn't he? The _noises_ they were making, jeez. The thought of leaving them to it did cross Xisuma's mind but the pot of tea is still half full, it would be such a _waste_ to leave so early.

Xisuma hummed, tea and a show, maybe there's something to be had there.

Oh! Tango's on the way down trailing kisses down the side of Mumbo's neck. Ah that's gonna leave a mark.

"Tango?" the sound of Mumbo's voice seemed to snap Tango out of his daze.

Noooooo, Xisuma despairs on the inside as all action stopped.

Tango pops up, face looking definitely redder and definitely more bewildered than last time. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't, instead he set a couple of rockets off and rushed out, a high pitched whine trailing after him like a boiling tea kettle.

Tango couldn't believe that he did it again! Like it was just a natural thing to do! He could list a top ten of things that are natural to do and kissing Mumbo was not on it...? Well, maybe it is? It definitely comes naturally, and Mumbo didn't seem to _mind_ , as a matter of fact, he seems to enjoy it as much as he does... Tango realises that he might be in the middle of a crisis here.

And who better to bother with a potential crisis than Impulse?

* * *

Day 3

Turns out bothering Impulse with a potential crisis was a Bad Idea.

Then again, maybe its the fact that Tango did it at 4am, disturbing Impulse's sleep after an all-nighter he was supposed to be a part of and ended up skipping for some reason or another.

After Impulse sighed for what seemed to be five hours straight, then massaged his temple for the next three hours. He sat down on his bed and told Tango to do the same.

That was basically the start of what felt like half a day's worth of lectures about people being busy and Tango possibly cutting into their schedules with all the shenanigans he was pulling.

Like the longest, most boring university lecture in the world.

The sight of Zedaph flying in with an armful of shulkerboxes pretty much brought tears to his eyes.

"Zed save meeeeee" Tango whined much to the confusion of the person in question.

"what's going on?" Zedaph set down the boxes as Impulse sighed. "wait, is Tango still doing the moustache thing?"

"yep"

"yes!" Zedaph pumped his fist in the air. Impulse sighed again lying back down on the bed "Tango you- oh he's gone"

Impulse shot up, wildly looking around and true to Zedaph's word, Tango was gone. If Impulse was feeling a bit more whimsical he'd imagine a Tango shaped dust cloud left at the foot of his bed. Impulse groaned. He might be hanging out at Toon Towers way too much.

"at least they're having fun, eh?" Zedaph beams sitting on the bed besides Impulse lightly elbowing the man.

"I _suppose_ " he hums "besides, Tango really isn't that helpful when he gets that distracted" they both laugh.

"right! should we start working on the contraption now?" Zedaph stands and hoists Impulse to his feet. At least _someone_ wants this contraption to be built.

"Did we manage to finish planning that tracking system?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. Zedaph's eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"I don't think so, I think thats when we got derailed by this whole moustache business"

"I think we should get back to that first-" the shrill beep of their communicator interrupted their planning once again.

> >Tango: Zed! Impy! Operation Counting Sheep!!!

Zedaph and Impulse looked at each other, pure shock raising both their eyebrows way up above their foreheads. They were both frozen on the spot, too much in awe to fully process the message.

"I can't believe he actually did it" Zedaph whispers, eyes getting more sparkly by the minute. Impulse shakes head in amusement while laughing quietly.

"Well, you heard him" Impulse rolled his eyes as a smile pulled at the side of his lips "I guess this project's gonna be completed another day"

Zedaph giddily rockets away as Impulse follows, rushing towards Toon Towers.

* * *

> >Grian: has anyone seen Mumbo? I need to ask him something  
> >Tango: we've kidnapped him! >:D  
> >Mumbo: I'm at Tango's base  
> >Tango: noooooooooo >:C  
> >Mumbo: I've been kidnapped  
> >Zedaph: >.<  
> >Grian: ...  
> >Grian: do you... need help?  
> >Mumbo: yes please  
> >Tango: nO!  
> >Zedaph: nop  
> >Impulse: I don't think so?

Grian's eyes widened, even Impulse?! Alright that does it, he is just brimming with curiosity. He **needs** to see what they were up to.

He got to Tango's base in record time and even though he was still a bit away he could already see a hint of red sprawling across the floor of Tango's storage area. Closer still and Grian recognized it as bed mattresses. Once he finally landed inside, the sight pretty much stopped him in his tracks.

There were a couple of matresses strewn across the floor in a semi organized manner that sort of resembles a bowl. In the middle of it all was Mumbo, sandwiched in between Impulse and Tango. He was leaning on Impulse's chest while Tango had his head on Mumbo's shoulder, Zedaph was pretty much lying on top of all of them but mostly on Mumbo's lap, who also seems to be fully preoccupied by Zedaph's hair, fingers running through fluffy golden locks.

They all looked like they were in varying degrees of drowsiness.

"what exactly is going on here?" Grian asked, confused to nether and back.

"join us Griannnnn" Tango crooned playfully "we're gonna take a naaaaaaap"

"I still need to finish your door Tango" Mumbo groaned still patting Zedaph's head "why is your hair so fluffy Zedaph!?" Impulse chuckled while Zedaph looked smug as all hell. Grian blinked slowly.

"a... nap?" he honestly didn't know if he was disappointed or just confused. With the whole chat thing and pretty much the whole of team ZIT, he kinda expected something a bit more... chaotic?

"yep" Impulse nodded. Grian let the question hang in the air for a bit, waiting for the punchline. But no, it seems like that's just the plan.

"huh" a surprise to be sure, Grian still gave it a bit more time before finally shrugging "ok"

"yessss" Zedaph lazily punched at the air as Grian joined the pile. Everybody shifted around to give him some space. This was... certainly snug and comfortable.

"noooo I had work to dooooo" Mumbo whined as he slowly sunk down into comfortable warmth. "also _why_ does it feel like I've been taking too many naps lately?"

"theres no such thing as too many naps Mumbo" Tango preached sagely, to a resounding agreement from the rest of the crew.

A ping from all their communicators interrupted that thought.

> >Xisuma: has anyone seen Mumbo anywhere?  
> >Tango: >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More team ZIT shenanigans! What would the ZIT+Mumbo ship name be? ZIMT? MITZ? In any case I would like more collabs between them please, because I think it'd be some pure unfiltered chaos.
> 
> How we doing babes? Sorry for not much content from my side, some irl stuff really do be making life difficult. But once again, we always pull through! despite everything!
> 
> This chapter is sponsored by the latest endbusting stream from Mumbo and Iskall because I was writing as I watched it live and its literally the most focused I've ever been? Dialogue? Done. Outline? Done. Minor Editing? Done. A whole week's worth of writing in a bit over 4 hours and it was amazing! I need to write while watching livestreams more often.
> 
> Also did you see that? that last line from Mumbo? That was a callout for myself because I keep writing (and drawing) Mumbo asleep and/or in the process of falling asleep lol and I kinda want to write him a bit more active? He does have feral energy after all.
> 
> I did write a couple of lil somethings for a few of the hmshermitcraft prompts and one of em in particular kind of wants to grow into something bigger but I'm still a bit wary of taking on a bigger project and its not really as fleshed out as a lot of the shorter things I've done so I'm mulling it over.
> 
> The MumSuma fic is gonna need a bit more time so I think the next one I'm gonna post is the headcanon/drabble thing I've first posted on tumblr. I am gonna clean in up a bit though and add more stuff (maybe even spice?) so the people who've seen it on tumblr has a bit more to look forward to.
> 
> Speaking of tumblr if you want any updates to anything I do take a peek at the tags on any of my posts lol or really just drop an ask I do my best to reply lol.
> 
> That's a long-ass a/n... I just missed you babes over here on ao3 and it shows.


End file.
